


July

by DrMinty



Series: December [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Blood, But He Gets Better, Child Neglect, Drug Abuse, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hotlines in notes, Inspired by July - Noah Cyrus, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experience, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s Biological Child, Read tags, Recovery, Rehab, Self Harm, This is NOT anti irondad or tony stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Not Good With Kids, hinted spideychelle, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMinty/pseuds/DrMinty
Summary: Tony Stark never wanted childrenTony Stark had a childTony Stark never wanted to be Howard to his child.He became worse.This is the beginning of Peter Stark’s downfall.
Relationships: James “Rhodey” Rhodes & Peter Parker, Original Female Characters & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Peter Parker, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Series: December [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606837
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	July

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS BUT ITS NECESSARY IF YOURE TRIGGERED BY SELF HARM AND DRUGE ABUSE.
> 
> Peter does overdose on opioids.  
> And he cuts himself a lot.
> 
> If you or someone you know abusing drugs please please please do something about it, even if they seem fine or if it’s just fucking weed see what you can do about it, no matter what it is there is ALWAYS A LINE THAT YOU DO NOT CROSS make sure your friends do not cross that line.
> 
> And here’s (what I believe) is the hot line for drug/alcohol abuse if someone you know or you is having trouble right now: (855) 820-1035
> 
> And for the self harm (which I BELIVE is): 741741 it’s a texting one by the way.
> 
> If I got those numbers wrong please let me know, and lastly to anyone who is recovering or has been recovered I’m so proud of you and I love you and I hope you make it another day.

Tony Stark never wanted children 

Tony Stark had a child 

Tony Stark never wanted to be Howard to his child.

He became worse.

Peter Anthony Stark is Born on August Tenth, Two thousand and one.

Peter Stark’s father holds him exactly once.

It’s terrifying, and loving and amazing and he recoils at the whimper, the nurse informs him he’s holding him wrong.

Peter Stark’s father holds him exactly once.

When Peter Stark turns one, his father is in china.

Not for business, for a party.

Uncle Rhodey is there, so is aunt pepper and his nannies.

Peter Stark’s doesn’t remember his birthday. But he remembers his father wasn’t there.

Peter Stark starts primary school.

Aunt Pepper and Uncle Rhodey are the first to walk him into his classes.

He sleeps on the way, he wakes but they don’t know it.

_ “Tony told me he didn’t care.” _

Peter Stark is old enough to know what not care means.

Peter Stark cries in school for the first time of many.

Tony Stark goes missing.

Peter cries for his father 

Cries for relief.

Tony Stark comes back, he looks at peter differently. He talks to him in the morning, makes attempts at breakfast that are  _ horrid  _ but eats them anyway, anything for approval, for validation, for  _ love. _

But in the end, nothing really changes.

Peter Stark never knew his mother, he finds out she died in childbirth one time when he catches his father with bottles around his feet and slurred words.

The words  _ killer  _ ring in his head.

Peter Stark is old enough to know what killer means.

The next day, Tony Stark acts like nothing has happened.

He doesn’t remember.

For the first time, he doesn’t cry because of it.

_ “Your father loves you”  _ has always been said to him.

Peter Stark has never read his father tell him he loved him

Peter smiles, grits his teeth and says  _ “I know.” _

Peter Stark starts high school.

He’s popular almost immediately.

He  _ loves it _

He  _ lives  _ for the attention and for the girls and the boys and  _ relishes  _ in it.

Uncle Rhodey laughs when he tells him, he thinks the next words are unintentional

“Just like your father.”

The car ride is quiet after that.

Peter Stark starts hanging around people he shouldn’t.

This is the beginning of his downfall.

He hides it surprisingly well.

Or maybe no one expects it from making the good boy mask since he was a child for anything that wasn’t ignorance.

Sometimes the drugs aren’t enough.

Sometimes his arms bleed and peter finally sleeps.

This time it’s his thighs.

A girl with copper skin and curls wilder than a stallion comes up to him.

“You’re destroying yourself”

Peter doesn’t hesitate.

“No, someone else did it for me.”

He later learns her name is Michelle.

Peter is a sophomore.

His dad has gotten another woman pregnant.

He finds her, her hair is golden and her eyes green, she looks at him in surprise.

Her stomach is a bump.

“Don’t” his voice is wrecked, he’s already crying.

“They won’t be happy.” She looks at him, looks at him for a good while, sees the red seeping out from the white cloth.

She nods.

The next day he hears pepper inform tony that she had decided to keep the baby.

Peter cries for relief for the first time in a long time.

He can’t save himself but he hopes he can save the child.

The woman finds him later, she gives him her number and says if she wants to meet them. It’s okay.

Peter is there for the birth of Little Morgan Green.

He holds her and smiles, for the first time in a while he feels something other than agony.

He and Linda become good friends.

“I told Mrs. Green not to give Tony the baby.”

Rhodey stills, “Peter  _ what-“ _

“You know the baby would have just been another me, except this time I would have had a hand in raising the baby instead of just you and pepper.”

Rhodey doesn’t bring it up again.

Turns out he likes opioids a lot.

Peter Stark is a junior and he overdoses on drugs

He almost hates Friday for snitching on him.

He’s in a hospital room and completely  _ out  _ of it.

Dimly though he hears voices

Screaming.

Angry screaming, the mind you see in movies are when someone feels like they’ve been cheated on.

It’s a mixture he hears Aunt Peppers gentle hold on his hands, they tighten each time the screaming gets louder.

He recognizes it before he slips back into unconsciousness

“Rhodey”

The next he wakes is clearer.

His dad, Pepper and Rhodey sit there.

Peppers hand has never left his.

Everyone stares, Rhodey’s is intense, his father is guilty.

Pepper is sad

Just sad

“I need to stop, Don’t I?” His voice is hoarse, broken and true, his voice hasn’t been true for a while.

Pepper is tearful, the grip on his hand never wavering.

“Yes, yes you do baby.”

“Your father needs to speak to you.”

He doesn’t think he’s ever seen so much emotion in his father’s eyes.

“My dad.. he didn’t care for me, not really. Didn’t give me support or validation, he hit me. A lot, me and your grandmother,” Tony wants to look away, he doesn’t. “I was afraid I would be like him to you, I didn’t want that in the slightest. So, like an idiot. I left”

“I didn’t.. leave physically but I was never there either, was I kiddo?”

_ Kiddo  _ burns 

“You reminded me  _ everyday  _ that I wasn’t enough.”

“I know you don’t think so, but I love you.”

“Everyday.”

“I’m gonna take care of you now, I promise. And.. and I’m gonna make it up to you.”

Peter wants to believe him

“...everyday”

Peter goes into rehab.

Everyone visits him.

Even the jones.

Turns out he really likes her.

He thinks she might like him too.

His dad tells him he loves him every time he leaves.

Peter thinks he’s starting to believe him.

Linda visits him.

“I’m proud of you.”

She says it like a mother.

Peter cries.

“Peter was there with me in the room during the pregnancy.” Tony stares down at the little girl with the same color hair as him, but the eyes of her mother.

“He came to me.”

Tony feels shame.

But also relief

He didn’t get to ruin another child.

“I could.. if you want me-“

“No.” Tony’s head jerks up, surprise evident in his face.

“Me and my husband are doing just fine with  _ our  _ daughter, think of yourself as a sperm donor. Besides you have a child you need to take care of now.”

Linda’s smile isn’t vexing, it’s calm and sad.

Tony nods.

He goes to see his son.

Peter finish’s him time in rehab.

His father hugs him for the very first time.

“I love you, I’m proud of you.”

Peter thinks he might be fine.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Remember people. look after the people next to you and behind you. You never know what a face can hide. 
> 
> Also, Tony had not meant any one those things, alcohol makes you say awful things.
> 
> And I did not go over this very clearly, sorry for typos.


End file.
